guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rata Sum
Think the Mursaat will attack here? With all the "perfectly safe" energy flowing? Axel Mhenlo Did anybody else notice Mhenlo in Rata Sum, with the majority of the female Henches doing "Pick Me!" emotes and Cynn looking jealous? This is funny... Meanwhile, Lo Sha just kind of stands there sighing... XD --Kajex Firedrake 00:58, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Ok, is this a bug? I went throught Rata Sum, finished the campaign, now I cant find it on my map !!! Yeah, it's cool that henches live in Outposts/Towns, not just stand there and use /bored Trivia Section I'm fairly sure 'rata sum' does not mean 'I have thought', bearing in mind 'sum' means 'I am' not I have. 80.42.183.74 17:51, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :so it means "I am thinking"(fem)? :: Probably means I am thinking, based on the fact Asurians are genius, of course i'm not so good with latin tenses, Latin 2 i take in 3 months :( :::I had initially thought that myself until I looked it up, but the original poster is correct. Rata sum is the perfect form of the deponent verb reor, so it really does mean 'I have thought,' or even 'I have dreamt.' —DaveK 04:45, 7 September 2007 (GMT) :::: Ah yes perfect forms of deponents verbs heh, I'll admit it's been a while. "Rata Sum" is also an anagram of "Sumatra", part of Indonesia. Haven't been there, but can imagine the geography is similar. Jkuyl 20:59, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Quint Essence :Why is the alleged bug part of trivia, and not a bug? 18:17, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Because it's trivial? Nah, someone just messed up. (T/ ) 18:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::Its also an anagrama of Muursat, perhaps something there... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 80.195.183.113 ( ) }. ::::It's in there already RT | Talk 08:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) It has been speculated that Rata Sum, being an anagram of Mursaat, is the hidden city of the Mursaat (even though it is located somewhat far from the Ullen River). The in-game description however mentions that the city was erected by the Asura, so unless it was destroyed after the titans had been defeated (unlikely since Rata Sum wasn't attacked or even known of) I don't think this is the Mursaat city. 85.144.107.189 21:21, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Looking in english to latin dictionary i find rata and ratus not found and sum to mean to be... Lost-Blue 04:34, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry, the trivia is legit: "I had initially thought that myself until I looked it up, but the original poster is correct. Rata sum is the perfect form of the deponent verb reor, so it really does mean 'I have thought,' or even 'I have dreamt.' —DaveK 04:45, 7 September 2007 (GMT)" King Neoterikos 06:18, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Mursaat City I don't think this is the Mursaat city for the following reasons: *1. The description says "Rata Sum was quickly and magically erected when the race arrived from their native underground homes." This in my mind implies that Rata Sum was not there before the Asura came and built it. *2. While we haven't seen very much of what the Asura built, we can probably assume that they built the temple-like structure in north-western Arbor Bay and the thing with the spinning rings in Riven Earth were constructed by Asura, and they and Rata Sum all share the similar polygonal shapes and affinity for things that float or have a "jigsaw effect" that allows the shapes to be able to fit together, not to mention using what is (as far as I can tell) the same materials. *3. Even if we discredit #2 by saying there's no way to be certain that the Asura did build those structures, we can know that the Mursaat did build the Jade constructs and the Onyx Gate in the Ring of Fire mission (there's no one else down there to build it for them) and nothing in Rata Sum remotely resembles their purple metallic appearance. *4. Rata Sum is latin for "I am thinking", "I have thought", "I have dreamt", etc. Great. But why would Rata Sum, which translates as a phrase that clearly can be applied to the Asura, be an anagram of a word that has no alternative meaning? It's like saying "computer" is an anagram of "trecupom". Perhaps, seeing as how the Mursaat are intelligent as well (they're certainly smart enough to know how to animate jade soldiers, manipulate most of a population into thinking they are gods, and recognize allies and enemies) "Mursaat" is instead an anagram of "Rata Sum" as opposed to the other way around, meaning that since Rata Sum already has a meaning, wouldn't it make more sense to have Mursaat be the anagramed form? *5. There is an extremely large area on the other side of the Ullen River. Rata Sum is by no means the only possible place for the Mursaat to hide out. If they have a shroud or whatever that keeps people from finding the city, somehow, I doubt that we could find it if we tried. My guess is, it's in the area between Riven Earth, Riverside Province, and Tangle Root. My reasons for this? There is a dark cloud on the horizons of Tangle Root, Riverside Province, and Riven Earth that all seem to point at a location directly between these three areas. Although the one in Riven Earth may just be smoke from the Destroyer hive...or maybe a shroud being removed from the Mursaat city for some reason. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 14:19, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm not sure anyone can be truly right until Anet clears the speculation officially or through enough factual information added to the story. Until then anything that seems to far fetched should be considered so, as that is only speculation for the time being. :/ --68.111.234.189 00:31, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Here is my .02 cents. 1. The city was NOT constructed by the Mursaat-we can tell by the architecture. It matches the Asuran weaponry in design. Another thing-the city has no foliage covering or growth. This shows it isn't old or abandoned. If it were abandoned, it would appear deserted, or run down. There is no evidence the Mursaat were even driven from the city. Also-think about it. Saul describes said city as "a city of massive towers" rata sum does not meet the requirement. 2. We Know the Asuran DID build both the city and the structures, as the architecture is the same. 3. Good point. The architecture is not similar AT ALL. Mursaat structure and design is much less exquisite. 4. The name is important here. We do know that Asuran built these. What we don't know is why they built them where they did. The Asura were driven, yes, but why did they choose the tarnished coast? Perhaps it wasn't inhabited. Maybe it was because of the Mursaat. Maybe because the city is close. Its all speculation. Ullen river is not far. The city is close to the Ullen river. 5. The problem is it is impossible for the city to be there. It doesn't add up. That smoke is from the destroyers, because when you look at it from a farther away position it disappears, and it also doesn't match it elsewhere. Also, it can't be there. If you look all around Riverside, it shows those "clouds" in just about 360 degrees. Also, it doesn't appear in the actual riverside province mission. In other words, its just there and has 0 significance. What I found interesting though-is that perhaps there WAS a mursaat settlement near, or even on the current Rata Sum site. If you go to where the golems can be made with Sokka, and where "GOLEM" takes place, you will notice a stream. The Asura bridge crosses it. This could possibly link Rata Sum to the Ullen river. The Asuran chose the region, maybe, because of the mursaat. We do not know if the mursaat are smarter than the Asuran. WE do know the asuran can sense the mursaat though, and perhaps that is why they chose Rata sum.Gorbachev116 03:57, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Something interesting rata - i think sum - i am rata sum - i think (therefore) i am —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 86.159.222.20 ( ) 15:56, 6 May 2009. :What Language? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Pig latin. "Ratio" = thought, "sum" = I am (as in "cogito ergo sum"). --◄mendel► 20:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, didn't think of that. Nicely found. Even though it's not 100% correct Latin, it's definitly worth something.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Most of the other Latin in this game isn't 100% correct either. Just about every titan boss has a note saying "this isn't real Latin, but the closest translation would be..." --Macros 20:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it's closest to the perfect active of Reor, Reri, Ratus sum. Reor is deponent, and vaguely means "to ratify, confirm, make valid" (http://catholic.archives.nd.edu/cgi-bin/lookup.pl?stem=reor&ending=). Therefore, this most closely means "I have verified".Newms34 04:36, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Either of these makes the name even MORE interesting, especially since it's CLEARLY an anagram of Mursaat. Clever, wonder if they intended that all along? --Gimmethegepgun 09:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC)